Chasing Wrath
by shmeli-me
Summary: Alex Rider gets called to a new mission, but he realizes it might not only be a mission for MI6
1. Chapter 1

Alex turned the corner and stared at the MI6 headquarters. He had gotten a call that morning saying there was a mission awaiting him.

"Alex Rider, reporting for duty." Alex said in a bored tone.

"Your files will be delivered right away" An agent said, as he walked away he dropped a file. Alex walked over and picked it up. On the first page was a name that caught his eye, Ian Rider. Immediately he started to read the file.

_Ian Rider-field agents. Gone on a mission to exterminate terrorist gang called Wrath. Long-term mission to Miami, Florida. Lost on mission. Last seen in Miami, Florida._

At the bottom was a picture of his uncle. Behind him were two other agents Alex guessed were the team he had worked with in Miami. Alex made a mental note to book a flight to Miami that night.

"Alex, you may enter" Alex looked up and walked into agent Blunts office.

"Have you ever heard of the terrorist group called wrath?"

"No" Alex knew about them but he wanted more information.

"They are a group of people who have a joy in terrorizing people, they have gone into hiding five years ago and now there have been sightings of them. We have sent out agent before that failed to exterminate them and were never heard of again. Now we have one more chance to take them out. Alex, that is your job."

* * *

AN: This is my first story. Next chap will be longer. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Alex looked out the window and saw the stretched out landscape of Florida. He was on a private jet to Miami which was a 5 minute flight from where he was in the air right now. Before he had left he had been given a wristwatch that was loaded with explosives and a distress beacon and an IPhone that when turned on let out a light strong enough to blind a person for 10 seconds.

"We shall be landing shortly" the captain said over the loud speaker. After a minute or two the plane landed and Alex got of. Agent blunt said that the last sightings of wrath were at an old abandoned house by the beach on Washington road. A taxi pulled by so Alex got into it.

"Where do you want to" the taxi driver said to Alex.

"Washington road." He replied. The taxi driver turned around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why would you want to go there? There's nothing but empty houses."When Alex didn't reply the taxi driver turned away and muttered, "Whatever you say".

After one hour of driving, Alex got out and looked around. Every house was abandoned and run down._ How am I supposed to_ _find wrath if all the houses are run down_? Alex thought. He started walking down the street, looking at each house to see if there were any traces of anyone being there recently. There was graffiti all over the walls and trash was littered everywhere. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. He turned around but no one was there.

"Who's there?" Alex said loudly. There was no response. Alex started walking again, more cautiously then before. Then he saw another movement behind him. This time he turned around and there was a figure, tattoos all over his arm and a gun that was being pointed at Alex. Alex turned around to run but another figure was in front of him. Same to his left and right. They were all holding guns and they were all pointing at him. Suddenly the person in front of Alex fell to the floor. Someone had knocked him out. All the other gun holders turned towards the motionless to see what was happening. This gave Alex a chance to fight. He kicked the first gunner in the stomach which caught the gunner of guard. The gunner fell over and Alex picked up his gun and knocked him out. The anonymous person that was helping Alex used different types of martial arts to get rid of the last two.

"Who are you" Alex asked the anonymous figure. For the first time since the figure came, Alex could see his face. It was his uncle Ian Rider.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex stared into his uncle's face. Ian looked so much older then the last time Alex had seen him.

"Why didn't you come home?" Alex asked. That's was all he wanted to know. He has missed his uncle.

"It's a long story"

"I have all day"

"I had been sent on a mission to kill wrath five years ago. I had gotten very close to finding them. Then I was captured. I was held for ransom for five million dollars. Only MI6 new about me being captured. They didn't have the money so they left me. I escaped and kept on working at my mission. Wrath had gone hiding again so I have been searching for them ever since."

"Are these people Wrath?" Alex asked while looking down at the unconscious people on the floor.

"No, they are just a gang."Ian replied.

"How did you find me?" Alex looked back up at Ian.

"The same way you found Washington Street. I heard that Wrath was sighted here so I came"

"Do you know where Wrath is now?" Alex asked.

"I do have an idea. I think their at sandpiper bay"

"Let's go"

Alex and Ian Rider walked down to a busier street and went to a bus stop. They got in a bus to sandpiper bay and sat down. It was a long drive that took an hour and a half. They got of the bus and started to walk around. As Alex walked by a storm drain he looked inside. There was clothing that looked like they were left out to dry in it.

"I think I found something" Alex called out.

"Where?" Ian said as he ran over.

"Down in the storm drain" Alex replied.

Together they opened it up and went down an access ladder. They started walking along the bottom of the storm drain. They kept on passing things that showed people had been living there. There was a bend in the tunnel and there was a light and voices at the other end. Alex and Ian stayed in the shadows and listened. It sounded like four people talking which was the number of people in Wrath.

"We've been in hiding too long" said voice number one.

"We can't just walk outside" said voice number two.

"Remember were still working on getting rid of Agent Burn from the CIA" Said voice number three.

"Yes I do" replied voice two

"Silence" A different voice said. It was much louder then all the other voices. Everyone stopped talking.

"We shall go to the CIA's headquarters tomorrow to assassinate Agent Blunt. We shall be there at 5:00 A.M. When he arrives for work we kill him. Right now get your weapons ready for tomorrow" The voice ended. Alex and Ian started to head back out.

"Do you know where the headquarters for the CIA is in Miami?" Ian asked Alex after they got outside.

"Yes, its called centurion international Advertising" Alex said.

Ian and Alex got on another bus to Miami. They got of and found a hotel to stay at. Alex set his alarm clock to 4:00 A.M. After he took a shower he lay in bed and was about to go to sleep when Ian started talking.

"Alex, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you that I was alive or not"

"It's OK" Alex replied.

Alex tried to go to sleep but he couldn't. He decided he was going to take a walk. As he was walking he looked for the centurion international Advertising. Maybe it would be where he was walking. Without even knowing it Alex had walked all the way to the beach. He was starting to feel tired when a taxi pulled up. The driver said,

"Need a ride?"

"Yes, please" Alex replied

When he got in he didn't even tell the driver where he wanted to go and they were already driving.

"Where are you going" Alex asked the taxi driver.

"Where you're supposed to go" the taxi driver replied as they pulled up to a building. Alex read the name of it. _Centurion international Advertising_ was written in small letters above the building. The taxi driver got out of the car took of the shirt he was wearing. Underneath it was a suit and a badge that said _Agent Silva._ Agent Silva led Alex into the building and into an office. Inside the office was Agent Byrn.

"Good work Silva" Byrn said.

"Why did you bring me here" Alex asked.

"I Brought you here because you are better then most agents and I have a mission for you."

* * *

Please review. Thank you


End file.
